Walls of the vasculature, particularly arterial walls, may develop areas of pathological dilatation called aneurysms. As is well known, aneurysms have thin, weak walls that are prone to rupturing. Aneurysms can be the result of the vessel wall being weakened by disease, injury, or a congenital abnormality. Aneurysms could be found in different parts of the body, and the most common are abdominal aortic aneurysms and brain or cerebral aneurysms in the neurovasculature. When the weakened wall of an aneurysm ruptures, it can result in death, especially if it is a cerebral aneurysm that ruptures.
Aneurysms are generally treated by excluding the weakened part of the vessel from the arterial circulation. For treating a cerebral aneurysm, such reinforcement is done in many ways including: (i) surgical clipping, where a metal clip is secured around the base of the aneurysm; (ii) packing the aneurysm with small, flexible wire coils (micro-coils); (iii) using embolic materials to “fill” an aneurysm; (iv) using detachable balloons or coils to occlude the parent vessel that supplies the aneurysm; and (v) intravascular stenting.
Intravascular stents are well known in the medical arts for the treatment of vascular stenoses or aneurysms. Stents are prostheses that expand radially or otherwise within a vessel or lumen to provide support against the collapse of the vessel. Various methods for delivering these intravascular stents are also known.
Blood vessels can become occluded by emboli, e.g., thrombi. For example, intracranial arteries can become occluded by thromboembolisms. Disruption of blood flow by the occlusion can prevent oxygen and nutrients from being delivered to tissues downstream of the occlusion. Deprivation of oxygen and nutrients to tissue distal to an occlusion can impair proper function of the tissue, and may result in cellular death. Cellular death increases with duration of the occlusion. Stent-like mechanical thrombectomy devices have been used to revascularize and/or remove occlusive thrombi.